Sunday Morning
by coalacolacola
Summary: Oke.. Minggu paginya kali ini akan luarr biasaa.. karena akan dihabiskan bersama tetangganya. Si Tamvan Uchiha Sasuke. RnR..? sasusaku/


**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **This Story Is Mine**

 **..** **.**

" **Sunday Morning"**

 **..**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

Minggu paginya kali ini akan luar biasa. Karena akan dihabiskan dengan tetangga sebelahnya.

Si tamvan Uchiha Sasuke..khukhukhu

 **.**

 **Sebuah Fic. Ringan pelepas kegundahan author.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih mengubur dirinya dalam selimut pink babynya yang hangat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah teropong yang menelusup di sela-sela selimutnya. Toropong itu keluar dan menembus tembok pertahanan tetangganya. Sakura menyeringai ketika dia melihat pergerakan jendela yang sedang berusaha dibuka dari teropongnya. Dengan loncatan gesit dia keluar dari kamarnya untuk berdiri di depan jendela.

3..2..1..

 **Jegrek!** Jendela itu sukses dibuka bersamaan dengan terbukanya jendela tetangganya. Dengan sengaja Sakura mengedipkan matanya saat Sasuke melihatnya, dan dengan gerakan menggoda dia mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Hai..tamvan.." katanya dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikannya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya datar. Bahkan setelah Sakura menaik turunkan alisnya dua kali, pemuda itu masih saja diam, membuat Sakura jengkel juga karena aksi-manis-mengoda-paginya tak mendapat respon dari pemuda yang menjadi incarannya. Hampir saja Sakura meneriakkan makiannya, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Sasuke sudah pergi menjauh meningalkan jendelanya. Padahal Sakura sudah sengaja mencari _timing_ yang tepat agar bisa membuka jendela bebarengan dengan Sasuke.

 _Ck! Sialan!_

 **.**

.

Di minggu paginya kali ini dia akan membuat kue spesial untuk diantar ke rumah _si tamvan_. Sudah sejak semalam dia merencanakan hal ini dan mencari-cari daftar kue lezat di internet. Dari mulai tart, cookies, sampai bolu dia jajahi. Sasuke suka tomat, jadi clue itulah yang dia jadikan sebagai tumpuan, tapi tidak ada kue di internet yang cocok dengan tomat, setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.. Sakura hampir saja putus asa, jika dia tidak mengingat masakan terakhir yang dibuat kakaknya.

 **Pancake dengan saus tomat!**

"Ini akan jadi sarapan yang istimewa!" ujarnya sambil melonjak gembira.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tepung terigu 250 gram, telur 2 butir, margarin 4 sendok teh, gula putih 4 sendok makan, susu cair 1 gelas, air bersih 1 gelas, baking powder 1/2 sendok teh.." Sakura menggumamkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pancake dari internet. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia memang tidak begitu pandai memasak, karena lebih hobi memegang pisau bedah. Tapi baginya pisau bedah dan pisau dapur sama saja. Ini akan menjadi mudah baginya dan semuanya akan berakhir sempurna.. Sakura tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya memulai aksinya..

"Hm..kenapa bahannya banyak sekali ya.. dulu sepertinya Sasori-nii tidak sebanyak ini. Ah! Lebih baik aku mengurangi beberapa bahanya saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit perempuan gulali itu telah menyelesaikan masakannya dengan bangga. Di atas piring putih bundar mengkilatnya, dua buah pancake ditumpuk rapi dengan balutan saus tomat yang menutupi seluruh permukaan atasnya. Sakura tersenyum bangga. Sekarang yang dia perlukan hanya mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting tong!**

Sasuke baru saja akan mengambil gelas kopinya saat bel dirumahnya berbunyi. Tumben sekali ada tamu di rumahnya. Lelaki berusia di awal dua puluh lima tahun itu berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

 **Jeglek.**

Dan dirinya ingin menutup kembali pintu itu setelah mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"Hai..tamvan.."

Si merah muda dari rumah sebelah.

Sakura tampak tampil manis dengan balutan sweeter hijau pudar dan rok putih lima senti di atas lututnya. Rambut sepundaknya ia ikat dengan pita. Sementara wajahnya sendiri hanya dipoles bedak tipis dengan sedikit sentuhan lipgloss di bibirnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencium bibir itu. Benar-benar manis, penampilan ini membuatnya jauh dari kata _usia-dua-puluh-lima-tahun_. Dan ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya saat bangun tidur tadi.

Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya saat Sasuke masih setia memandangnya dari bawah ke atas. Hatinya terasa bergetar saat lelaki idamannya ini memandangnya dengan begitu menilai. Diam-diam dia juga ikut memandang lelaki ini. Dan menurut pengamatannya, Sasuke tampak _cool_ walau hanya menggunakan celana training hitam panjang polos dengan sebuah kaos lengan panjang warna biru donker.

"Ada apa?" Dan suara dalam nan datar Sasuke seolah menjadi penyedap di hari Minggunya ini..

"Ahhh..Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke mengernyit aneh dan segera mundur beberapa langkah saat Sakura mengeluarkan suara yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, ini adalah hasil buatanku sendiri!"

Kata perempuan itu sambil memamerkan sepiring pancake yang dibawanya.

Sasuke diam dan mengamati pancake itu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, saus yang diatas pancake itu, itu terlihat seperti saus tomat.

"Kau harus menginjinkanku masuk jika mau mencicipi pancake saus tomatku!"

 _'Jadi itu benar saus tomat. Bagaimana rasanya saus tomat dengan pancake..'_

Sasuke hanya terdiam menerawang kira-kira bagaimana rasa pancake itu. Mungkin tidak buruk jika dia mencobanya, lagi pula dia belum pernah mendengar rekor jelek Sakura saat memasak, atau bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hasil masakan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi bukankah ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk sarapan, lagi pula dia sudah sarapan tadi.

"Tidak." Akhirnya keputusan itu yang Sasuke ambil. Mengingat bagaimana anehnya tetangganya ini biasanya, membuat Sasuke yakin dengan keputusannya meskipun pancake itu terlihat menggoda.

"Hee! Kenapa begitu?!"

"Aku sudah sarapan, dan ini sudah terlalu siang untuk disebut sarapan." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas.

"Tapi ini belum jam dua belas.!" Sakura berseru protes.

"Tidak." Dan satu jawaban itu hampir membuat pintu Sasuke tertutup jika Sakura tidak menahannya.

"Kalau begitu sebut saja sebagai makan siang!" Perempuan itu berkata penuh harap kepada Sasuke.

"Ini belum jam dua belas." Dan jawaban dari pria itu sukses membuat Sakura mendobrak keras pintu rumah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di meja makannya dengan sebuah pancake disana. Dihadapannya, Sakura menatap penuh damba pada pria itu.

"Kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura geram. Dengan beringas dia mengambil sebuah pisau dan garpu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu mulai memotong satu pancakenya menjadi empat bagian.

 **Jleb.**

Dengan keras dia menusuk satu potongan pancake dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Sasuke.

"MA-KAN!"

Sasuke menghembuskan pelan nafasnya. Sakura yang dihadapannya sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang dihadapan pintu dan jendelanya tadi.

Dengan ragu dia membuka mulutnya memberi akses pada Sakura untuk memasukkan pancakenya. Sakura tersenyum senang dan memasukkan pancakenya. Setelah pancake itu masuk. Dengan pelan Sasuke mengunyahnya. Baru satu detik mulut itu bergerak mengunyah Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat sampah.

"Wuek."

Sakura menatapnya terkejut. Memang kenapa dengan pancakenya? Sasuke kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura setelah meminum segelas penuh air bening, jika kau biasa menyebutnya _'putih'_.

"Kau mau meracuniku?!"

Sasuke melotot marah kepada Sakura. Apapun yang tadi sudah Sakura masukkan kedalam mulutnya sudah membuat mulutnya lumpuh sesaat. Hampir saja dia kehilangan indra perasanya.

"Untuk apa aku meracuni lelaki idamanku." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap heran pada Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih keras membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya memandang heran pemuda itu.

"Hanya pancake saja kau tidak bisa!" Sasuke menanggapinya sarkastis.

"Apa maksudmu ha! Apa kau tidak lihat maha karyaku yang ada di depanmu ini ha!" sakura membalas dengan geram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pancakenya.

"Pancake keras dan terlalu manis. Dan sausmu itu aku yakin seratus persen bahwa itu sudah kadaluarsa." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tisue.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya. Sasuke balas menatapnya tajam.

"Habiskan pancakemu jika kau yakin itu benar-benar sebuah makanan!" Desisnya tajam sambil menggeser sepiring pancake mendekatkannya pada Sakura.

Dengan rakus Sakura melahap habis satu pancakenya. Membuat Sasuke terkejut melihatnya.

 _'Dia gila.'_

"Lihat aku sudah memakannya! Apa yang salah dengan pancake ini Sasuke!"

"Itu keras Sakura! Itu bukan pancake!"

"Keras apanya!? Memang seperti inilah pancake, apa kau tidak tau?!"

"Aku mengetahuinya lebih baik darimu!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Sementara Sakura, perempuan itu mulai menunduk.

"Kau tau, pancake ini adalah kenangan terakhir Sasori-nii bersamaku." Katanya dengan pelan. Sasuke sedikit menengok padanya, sedikitnya dia tau perihal kakak Sakura yang meninggal karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Sasori-nii selalu membuatkan pancake seperti ini untukku..hisk..hisk..huaaa"

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tega sekali kau menghinanya..huaa"

"Sa..Sakura..tenanglah"

"Hisk! Hanya untukmu aku membuatnya! Hanya untukmu aku menggunakan pisau dapur yang begitu besar dan sulit. Tidak seperti pisau bedah yang kecil dan imut. Membuatku selalu ingin menjadikannya souvenir di pernikahan kita nanti.. hisk..huaa..."

 _'Hah!"_

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa melongo mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Lagi pula untuk apa membuat pancake dengan pisau. Bukankah hanya perlu mencampur bahan-bahannya lalu mengaduknya.

"Tch! Jangan bodohi aku Sakura. Kita tidak perlu menggunakan pisau untuk membuat pancake."

"Tentu saja perlu! Aku menggunakannya untuk memecahkan telur."

"Hanya itu..?" Kata Sasuke meremehkan.

"Ya! Jika kau tidak lupa bahwa telur memiliki tempurung!"

"Cangkang."

"Itu sama saja!"

"Apanya yang sama dari tempurung telur dan cangkang telur!"

"Ehmm..entahlah.. tapi bagaimana dengan tempurung kura-kura dan cangkang kura-kura?" Mendengar tanggapan terakhir dari perempuan merah muda di depannya membuat Sasuke menarik nafas kasar. Tangannya mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong kasar satu pancake yang masih tersisa.

Sakura marah melihat Sasuke menganiaya pancakenya. Hampir saja dia memaki pria dihadapannya namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Makan saja pancakemu!" Dengan brutal dia memasukkan potongan besar pancake itu kemulut Sakura yang terbuka.

 **.**

Hm..ini akan jadi minggu yang panjang..

 **.**

End.

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca. Ini adalah cerita pelepas kegundahan. Maaf klo banyak typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. Saya gak terlalu mengeditnya untuk cerita ini, karena saya membuatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi semoga ini tetep bisa menghibur ya.. soalnya saya jarang banget bisa bikin cerita ringan gini..**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan maaf atas segala kekuranannya.**

 **.**

 **Salam**


End file.
